


Arnbjorn X Female Werewolf Reader

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: Skyrim One Shots [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cheating, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forest Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: If you want to read more, I've also posted these as one whole ------> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330451/chapters/38257184#workskin
Relationships: Arnbjorn (Elder Scrolls)/Reader, Arnbjorn/werewolf reader
Series: Skyrim One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869538
Kudos: 14





	Arnbjorn X Female Werewolf Reader

It had been months since the woman had joined the Dark Brotherhood. He knew what she was before anyone else. He wasn't even sure if the others knew she was a werewolf or not and he didn't care. His eyes moved up from the sword he was sharpening at the movement of someone coming down the steps into the sanctuary's main room. He blinked at the woman covered in blood, looking like she had fought off an entire pack on her own, and maybe she did. He had heard the others, Nazir, Veezara, and Babette mostly, talking about the new meat being the Dragonborn. He didn't know if it were true or not, but the sight of her covered in another's blood, looking the way she did, set his blood on fire. He quickly turned his attention back down to the sword, focusing fiercely on the sparks flying from the blade to cascade over the spinning stone to the floor.  
  
"I hope that blood isn't from the job I gave you," Astrid's voice was agitated, something he had started to notice since the arrival of the woman. He didn't know why she was so angry all the time now, but where it had been hot and passionate at first, it was starting to be a turn-off.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" the new meat growled back, almost making him smirk at her tone. She wasn't afraid of anyone, he gave her that, but it was dangerous to go against Astrid.  
  
He glanced at the two women, facing down one another with challenging expressions, which gave him the opportunity to really look at the new girl. Your (h/l, h/c) flowed from your head in waves and curls that he wanted to sniff and bury his face in. You (color) eyes narrowed as Astrid folded her arms over her chest, glaring back. It was almost comical to watch the (height) woman and Astrid try to glare one another out of existence, but that could always end dangerously. For which, he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to have to deal with the bodies afterward.  
  
"(y/n), the next job is simple and I expect you to do it without complaint," Astrid growled, getting a snort from the other woman.  
  
"Can't I sit down for a minute, at least?" you complained, folding your arms over your chest.  
  
Astrid gave a frustrated growl, "if you don't want to do the job, then I'll give it to someone else," she threatened, taking an intimidating step toward the new woman.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" you snapped, waving your arm out at Astrid, "I haven't seen you do a damned thing since I got here except order everyone else around. What's wrong, Astrid? Don't have the stomach for it?"  
  
He felt the air shift with the tension, bringing him from his seat at the grindstone to watch the women, ready to jump between the two at any moment.  
  
"I am the Master of the Dark Brotherhood. You do what I say or you die," Astrid hissed, glaring all her hate at you.  
  
You scoffed, giving the other woman a sneer as you looked down your nose at Astrid, your (e/c) eyes becoming that golden wolf color, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Astrid started to reach for her dagger, cueing him to step in, "Astrid," he said, barely getting his wife's attention, "we're almost out of mead again. I think the old codger's off the wagon again."  
  
Astrid glanced at him before scowling, "I'll send someone to get more," she said, giving you a smirk as she turned back to you, "that'll be your new mission since you don't want to listen to me. You're going to fetch more mead."  
  
You glared at Astrid and started to open your mouth to argue when Arnbjorn interrupted, "I'll go with you. We're going to need to restock our entire supply and you can't carry all of it back on your own."  
  
You glanced at him with suspicious narrowed eyes before giving a nod, "fine," she said, looking at Astrid once more, "but when I get back, you better have a real job for me."  
  
Astrid snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "I'll have what I have and you'll do it."  
  
"Come on. Let's get this over with," Arnbjorn said before you could start another argument as he led them up the steps and out of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.  
  
You huffed, still fuming about the way Astrid treated you as you scowled at the road ahead of them. "Why in Oblivion do you put up with her like that?" you asked, giving Arnbjorn narrowed eyes as he smirked at you.  
  
"She's my wife," he answered as if that covered all his reasons.  
  
"But, Arnbjorn, you could do so much better than her," you said, trying to appeal to him that his wife was a loon.  
  
"Like you?" he asked, surprising himself for a second with the question.  
  
You both paused, looking at one another as if you were frozen in time. Your heart hammered in your chest as you watched his nostrils flare. You still had the blood on your armor and you reeked of it. Cold copper and dirt that tickled the back of his throat, twisting his stomach with hunger. He moved forward, standing over you as he looked down into your (e/c) eyes, shining up at him in the dim light of the forest surrounding you. You licked your lips, your tongue sliding across those delicate petals and enticing him to taste. He watched your tongue, suddenly having a hard time breathing as the wolf in him growled, ordering him to take the female. You looked and smelled feral and one hundred percent mate. He grabbed your hips, pulling you forward to press against his chest and the front of his body as your hands lay against his strong, broad chest.  
  
"Arnbjorn..." that was all you got out before his mouth was on your's, tasting, licking, biting, threatening to devour every part of you with a desperate kiss as he growled his need against your lips.  
  
He pulled back enough to take a few quick breaths before scooping you up in his large arms and carrying you off the road and into the forest.  
  
"Arnbjorn...we..." you were breathless, your mind and body still reeling from that kiss as you tried to reorient yourself.  
  
Arnbjorn glanced around, sniffing the air for anyone that might be near them before putting you back on the ground. He didn't give you time to think before his mouth was on your's again, growling and sucking and biting at the delicate skin.  
  
"What about the mead?" you asked, trying to keep your mind as his clawed hands found the buckles on the side of your armor.  
  
"We didn't need it," he growled against your neck before leaning back enough to pull the cuirass over your head and toss it aside, "I needed you."  
  
You blinked at that, giving a small grunt as he dropped down to one knee and started roughly working off your sword belt, "Arnbjorn..."  
  
He leaned forward, lifting your tunic enough to expose your stomach before kissing and nibbling on the delicate skin, "stop talking," he growled against your belly, taking hold of the top of your pants before jerking out, ripping the cloth in half and leaving it to slide down your legs to your ankles. You growled at him, sending a thrilling shiver down his spine as his rough, clawed hands glided down your legs. He licked his lips, his mouth watering at the thought of taking this feral female in ways he never could with Astrid, being as rough as he wanted without having to worry about hurting you or breaking bones. He lifted you from the ground, causing you to fall back. Luckily, you caught yourself before your head bounced off the dirt, but still.  
  
"Arnbjorn," you growled, glaring at him with that golden gaze.  
  
He smirked at you, holding your hips up at an angle that lifted most of you off the ground and meeting your eyes with his own feral, werewolf gaze before leaning forward to trail his tongue over the wet spot growing on your panties. You gasped, bending slightly in half as he scraped his teeth against the cloth barely covering your wet cunt. You gasped and whimpered and mewled and cried out as he held you firm against his chest, nibbling and growling against your crotch like a hungry animal.  
  
"Arnbjorn..." You gasped, trying to wiggle free of him and failing against that alpha male strength.  
  
He growled, pulling back as he lowered your hips to his lap. He grabbed hold of the front of the tunic, jerking you up to crash his lips against your's roughly kissing you as he slowly lowered your back to the ground. He growled against your lips, his hand finding the bottom of the tunic before delving under it, sliding his hand up your stomach to your breast. He cupped your breast, giving it a slightly harder than gentle squeeze as he kissed his way down your chin and neck to your shoulder. He jerked the cup of your bra down, pulling your breast from the cup before rubbing his thumb back and forth over your nipple, making you gasp and whimper as you gripped his broad shoulders. He sat back, releasing you enough to breathe several deep breaths as he jerked his armor from his torso. You swallowed at the sight of this half nude alpha male, licking your lips as your eyes moved over his chest to his abs and finally to the bulge in his pants that made you wiggle in anticipation. The movement snapped his eyes to your groin and he gave a low growl before taking hold of your hips and pulling you up from the ground to straddle his lap. He ground your hips down, sliding you against the bulge in his pants and making you moan with need as you gripped his shoulders to steady yourself.  
  
"Arnbjorn," you whimper, gasping as he lifted you up, working the Dark Brotherhood trousers keeping him confined down his hips.  
  
His dick sprang forth from the trousers, pulsing with a need to mate with this strong female. He gave a growl, nipping playfully at your neck and collarbone as he pushed your underwear aside and rubbed the head of his johnson against your wet pussy. You pant with his every stroke against your labia, wanting him to take you like the beast he was as you nipped at his bottom lip, growling at his amused chuckle. He rolled, putting you under him against the cold damp grass and dirt as he growled in your ear, pressing his dick into you slowly as he held your wrist in his tight grip, stretching you almost too much and making you whimper.  
  
"(y/n)," he growled against your ear, sheathing himself completely and filling you to the brink. He stayed still for a few moments, letting your body adjust to him before slowly pulling himself most of the way from your body, giving you a slight reprieve until he pushed back in, pulling a gasp from your lips.  
  
"Arnbjorn," you gasp, your fingers curling into your palm as you moan from the feel of him pressing into you.  
  
He nipped at your throat, growling against your skin as he started to pump in and out of you, grunting with each thrust as the rhythm started to increase. You panted, your body becomes flooded with so many sensations you couldn't keep your head straight. You arched your back, crying out as he ripped the front of your tunic halfway down, releasing your partially exposed breasts to the cold air of the forest. He sat up, pumping into you as his hands gripped and massaged your breasts, coaxing you to arch your back into his rough touch. Your fingers curl in the dirt, leaves, and grass, gripping the rough damp soil in your palm. You moan and whimper as he speeds up, pumping vigorously into you as he growls, his hands sliding down to grip your hips as he pounds into you over and over, pulling cries of pleasure from your lips. You start to feel the ball of heat in your lower abdomen, spreading through your body to curl your toes...until it stopped. Arnbjorn jerked back, leaving you laying on the cold, damp ground panting up at the cloud filled sky. 

You give a yelp as Arnbjorn flips you over, jerking your hip up in the air before ramming into you without hesitation, pulling a cry from you as his hips slap against your's. "Ah, ah, ah, ah Arn-bjorn, ah, ah, more," you plead, crying out as he gripped your hair, his fingers digging into your hip as he pulled your hair, growling at your plea as his hips slapped against your ass. You could feel the pressure starting again, this time spreading out through your body like wildfire as he reached up, gripping your shoulder and thrusting almost too hard. You screamed as the heat took you, crying to the moon like the skin changer you were. He snarled behind you, releasing your hair and gripping your hips between his large, rough, clawed hands, his wolf claws biting into your skin, drawing blood as he pounded into you, growling and huffing before letting loose with a loud roar as you cried out, giving a few last thrusts before both of you collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. 

You both panted in the cool air, neither having the energy to move. Your eyes were closed and your lips curved up in a smile as Arnbjorn ran his tongue across the back of your neck. He nuzzled your shoulder, letting out a huff through his nose before leaning up, pulling a whimper of complaint from you as his dick slid from your cunt. 

"Astrid cannot know about this," he growled, getting a silent agreement from you. 

Although, secretly, you thought it would be nice to flaunt that you could satisfy her man in ways she never could.


End file.
